Determine whether the concentrations of local immunoglobulins of any major isotype are correlated with root surface caries. Determine whether caries of root surfaces is correlated with isotype-specific antibody titers to any bacteria in a panel of six species. Determine whether local specific antibody levels are suggestive of protective immunity in root surface caries.